Who's Next?
by FreeMyMind
Summary: a murderer is loose in the halls of McKinley High. an dthe glee club is their target. will contain a Puckleberry romance
1. Chapter 1

**Just cause I love dark stories like this. Guess away to who you think the murderer will be. Also, review to say who you want to be saved. This shall just be a taste. And this I guess takes place during season 2 because they are all in one club and Sam is still there. For now. Let's just go with between when Rachel and Finn break up and before Quinn and Finn first kiss in this season. also, Lauren and Puck don't have a whatever that was going on. They are just best friends. **

**Prologue:**

The blades have mother-of-pearl handles that fit perfectly in my hands. 12 exactly. I take the first one and carefully run the microfiber clothe over it. My hands are gloved, I wear a mask, my hair is covered. I shall not risk being caught before my dark cause is fulfilled.

Victim One: Losing his Religion

Walking down this hallway, I get mad. Between seeing Rachel's sad eyes, and having Puck trying to joke with me like we were still best friends, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go to glee today. I smash my hand into a locker and go around the corner past the choir room. I find a corner of a hallway and sink down to where I am sitting. I can't help but zone out. Which leads to dozing. Which leads to sleeping.

Footsteps wake me up, as I blearily try to clear my eyes, I think I recognize the person. "Oh. Hey. What's up?" Suddenly they move really quickly and then my chest hurts really badly. And then darkness explodes over my sight. I hear someone faintly singing, "_That's me in the corner." _

At the end of glee, everyone commented on Finn's notable absence. Santana looked over at Rachel and snarled, "It's all your fault Hobbit. He doesn't want to sing with you anymore." Rachel snapped back, "shut it you slut!" and then stormed out of the room. Puck looked around, "all right, who wants to calm her down?" he sighed when no one volunteered and grabbed his jacket. "Fine! I'll do it!" right then, a piercing scream ripped through the hall ways. Puck was out the door in seconds with Mike, Sam, and Artie on his tail. The rest of the club looked at each other before following.

Puck rounded the corner to see Rachel on her knees 4 feet away from Finn's bloody corpse. Sticking out of his chest was a shining silvery-white knife handle. Puck slid on to his knees and wrapped his arms around Rachel as she wailed. Everyone else just stared at the body and the words etched above it in what looked like Finn's own blood.

"_**He lost his Religion, and his Life. Who's next?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So since no one told me who they want gone, I'm sticking with getting rid of the ones I dislike first. And hey, I know that they are short, but don't worry they'll get longer.**

Victim Two: Man's World

It's been 2 weeks since that hobbit found our ex in the hallway. I'll admit for the first couple day's after, I was scared. The Police totally made it worse! They even interrogated me and Sam! But once we all confirmed that we were together, the police left us alone. Mostly. That's when my attention was drawn to how hobbit clung to, of all people, Puck. Like, I get that they formed some sort of weird, sporadic friendship, but seriously, she was like glued to him. He kept on like rubbing her back and stuff. He was treating her like, better than he treated me when I was pregnant.

But anyway, the glee club started doing this, "no one goes anywhere alone," bull and I am so fed up with it. I mean seriously, I don't need someone listening to me pee. So I slip away just before lunch.

While I'm in the stall, I realize someone's outside breathing like way to heavy. I flush and walk out to the sink, saying as I do, "If you want to stalk people successfully, learn how to breathe through your nose." The face I see reflected in the mirror surprises me, "What the hell do you want?" then I turn and look at them, "Hey! I asked you a question!" "it means nothing, nothing without a woman, or a girl"

~gleeeeee~

Puck, Rachel, and Tina are going to their lunch when Karofsky and Azimio show up, with, surprise surprise, cherry red slushies. Tina survives basically unscathed because she was in between the others, but Rachel and Puck get soaked. They sigh at each other and Puck follows them to the girl's room to get cleaned up. They don't until much, much later.

The other Glee kids remember Rachel's scream from the first body, it is a haunting sound they can never forget. So they are the first behind the other three into the bathroom. The first thing that they notice is that this is a much more brutal killing than Finn's. this time, it's Rachel holding a quietly crying Puck. Quinn's blood covers half the bathroom walls, her throat slit, and the same silvery-white handle out of her chest.

Across the bathroom stalls, in the same handwriting, someone wrote,

"Looks like she couldn't survive in this Man's World. Not Many can. So, Who's Next?"

**Remember, review to save your favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See bottom! ;)**

Victim three and four: The Dog Days are Over.

Mercedes and Mike meet me at my locker, their little cop escorts following them. All of us have been assigned a watch dog to make sure we don't get murdered. I am being smothered. I feel like some soft core porn star when ever Mike and I want to kiss. But at least we don't have it as bad as Rachel. Her dad's got the police to give her two since she's the one to have found both bodies. Anyone of us could have told them that Puck was worth 4 body gaurds. I swear, that boy has not left Rachel's side in the 3 weeks since Quinn died. Glee has kept going, but we've already dropped out of Regionals. It hurt too much to have to think about replacing the other two. We've become a musical support group.

We walk in silence to Mike's class room, and he kisses me goodbye. He murmurs, "Not long now, babe. They said they'd call them off in a month." I nod and kiss his cheek again. We walk off and Mercedes leans over, "So how was meeting that boy from Dalton last night?" I laugh and bump her hip with mine, "He is amazing and he's got the biggest," I glance at our guards and drag her into the bathroom. They wait dutifully outside. Cedes smiles mischievously at me. "He's got the biggest what?" I wink at her and she cackles loudly. "Are you gonna meet up with him again, or find some other poor sucker?" I shrug, "I don't know yet."

There is a noise outside the door, and then the bell rings. I swear and grab my purse. When we get outside, the hall ways are empty. Cedes wrinkles her brow, "Where are they?" I look around. "I don't know, but we need to get to class." A shiver goes up my spine and I feel the sudden need to get out of where we were fast. I look at Cedes and see her whisper, "Run."

We run down the hallway and I can hear the killer behind us. Mercedes is panting and slowing down. I lose sight of her and hear a sickly gurgle. I freeze for a second and hear not one, but two voices singing, "The dog days are over, the dog days are done." Then, I feel the knife slip between my ribs and I fall to the floor. I see the blood seeping out on the floor and my hand struggles to write out a message. A heavy foot crushes my hand, and blackness covers my vision.

**~GLEEEEE~**

This time, it is several screams that tear through the hallways of McKinley. Two more of new directions singers are dead and bloody. Mr. Schue finds out before any of the others and he calls all his kids to his classroom. It is Rachel who notices the other two's absence. "Mr. Schuester, where are Tina and Mercedes?" His face falls and she stammers, "NO! No! th-they there sick today! They can't be gone!" Puck moves to her and holds on to her. Mike sits there in shock, unmoving. Santana rubs a sobbing Brittany's back. She looks at Mr. Schue, "What was the message?" He shakes his head, "They ran for their Mother, but not fast enough. Who's Next?"

**Sorry it took so long and that this one isn't that good. I was busy with school work and stuff. My schools winter formal was last night, and I was on the planning committee, so I had barely anytime! But anyway, this marks the end of this format. From now on, it will be written from Rachel's point of view. Now, I know how many people have put this on alert, and how many people have favorited this story. I need you to review, because they help me with this story. Anyone who has any questions can message me!**


End file.
